


Secreto de familia

by randomsociopath



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bondlock, Crossover, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John acompaña a Sherlock que ha sido invitado a ayudar en un caso de alto secreto para el MI6. Él descubre que Sherlock ha estado ocultando un poco de información sensible sobre el número de hermanos en la familia de Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secreto de familia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).
  * A translation of [Family Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566104) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor

"No hay necesidad de hacer esto más incómodo de lo que es, John. Como de costumbre, estás exagerando debido al sentimiento. "

 

Sherlock deseaba poder hacerse creer que John era el único culpable de eso en ese momento. Mucha gente pensaba que las emociones del Detective Consultante eran inexistentes o que estaban encerrados a salvo. No es así en este caso particular.

 

"¿Sobre exagerando? Sherlock, ¡tienes un HERMANO menor del que nunca has mencionado ni una sola vez!" La tensión en la mandíbula de John delató mucho más que sorpresa. Parecía herido.

 

"Medio hermano. Nosotros no crecimos juntos ", respondió Sherlock.

 

_Y él es la razón por la que no lo hicimos, de hecho._

 

_Él es la razón por la que Padre tuvo que irse. La razón por la que Mycroft prometió nunca casarse o tener hijos._

 

_Y descubrir sobre él fue la razón por la que molesté a nuestra Madre._

 

John meneó la cabeza. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, se volvió y siguió por el pasillo, dejando a John casi gritando detrás de él mientras caminaban. "Él sigue siendo su familia, Sherlock. Él es tu propia carne y sangre, aquí, en Londres, ¿y acabas de fingir que no existe?"

 

"Para ser justos, el doctor Watson," respondió una voz suave, joven, "eso no era totalmente su decisión. O su elección".

 

John se quedó boquiabierto al levantar la vista y ver a la persona en cuestión.

 

Incluso Sherlock tuvo que admitir que se veía un poco como ver a uno de sus viejas fotografías de su época en la universidad cobrar vida ante sus ojos.

 

El joven les miró de arriba abajo, y luego volvió su atención a la pequeña pantalla de la computadora frente de él.

 

"Sherlock ", dijo.

 

"Quinn," Sherlock respondió con frialdad.

 

"Gracias por venir a la ayuda de tu país. Supongo que le debo una cena a Mycroft, ahora. "

 

Sherlock resopló. "Me atrevería a decir que eso podría poner una tensión en tu presupuesto de defensa. "

 

Quinn sonrió, pero no levantó la vista de su pantalla.

 

Sherlock mantuvo su voz calmada y nivelada. "¿Puedo preguntar por qué insististe en que arrastrara al Doctor Watson en esto?"

 

El bien vestido, hombre atlético de pie cerca de Quinn habló. "Él no preguntó por él, señor Holmes. Yo lo hice. Usted me perdone, pero yo no te conozco. Ni siquiera conozco del todo bien a su hermano pequeño. Y yo quería un hombre en esta misión en el cual pueda confiar. Un soldado de verdad, no un aficionado". Él asintió significativamente a John. "Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Capitán Watson. "

 

La expresión de John se volvió confiada, feliz. Cálida, incluso.

 

Sherlock no creyó gustarle eso.

 

_¿Por qué esto debe afectarme? ¿Cómo ha sido que esta situación infernal haya conseguido empeorar?_

 

"¿Bond?" Una risa incrédula escapó de la garganta de John. "Por Dios, hombre. ¿Qué te han hecho? Pareces un maldito modelo".

 

Bono se acercó y los dos hombres palmearon los hombros del otro. Sherlock pensó que sus manos se quedaron allí un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario, incluso para unos antiguos hermanos de armas.

 

"Es sólo un nuevo uniforme, Watson. El mismo hombre en el fondo. Bueno, un poco más de cicatrices, quizás. Tú tienes un poco más por tu parte, he oído".

 

_Nunca te fijes en las cicatrices de John, señor Bond. La piel de John no es de tu incumbencia._

 

"Si se me permite llamar su atención sobre el problema en cuestión, señores, "Quinn interrumpió "Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, si has terminado de coquetear. "

 

Él lanzó una mirada conocedora a Sherlock y levantó una ceja como diciendo, _¿Tú también, hermano?_

 

Sherlock asintió.

 

Parece que a pesar de sus diferencias, cada uno los hombres Holmes tenía una debilidad por valientes, patrióticos, tipos fuertes.


End file.
